


Little Bundle of joy

by Lalinbri111



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst, ABO verse, F/M, Fluff, Kinda Canon but with an ABO twist, M/M, Mpreg, sorry if they're OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: Tsukishima and Bokuto find out that Tsukishima is pregnant. Both are a little scared but also excited. This is their journey of parenthood.





	Little Bundle of joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I just really wanted to write some fluffy ABO Bokuto and Tsukishima, and just, I wanted some angst as well and this is what was made. I don't think this story will be too long, but we never really know! This is my first time writing ABO so if you see any mistakes please feel free to point them out to me I'd appreciate it greatly! There is some talk about sex in this chapter but nothing too explict!

Koutarou and Kei weren't ready to be parents but it didn't really matter anymore. Kei was pregnant and that's all there was to it. 

So ready or not, they had to face the consequences. 

Koutarou who was an Alpha had just turned 27 and was on the national volleyball team and he was still the same goofy loveable man that Kei had grown to love.

Kei on the other hand was an omega was 24 about to be 25. He was working hard on becoming a paleontologist, almost completely done with his degree. He was loathe to admit it, but he was somewhat scared of having a child so young.

Well, to him it was young anyways. He'd always had it planned out that even if he did conceive it would happen later in life, more along 27 or 28 when he had his degree and fill of traveling the world.  
Of course, some of that had already been altered when he and Koutarou had officially decided to bonded. 

He and Koutarou had talked about it long and hard, deciding that Kei would do his best to travel during volleyball season so that way during the off season he and Koutarou could also have some time together.  
It was a mutual decision. Koutarou had also promised to do his best to not go on super extensive training camps during the off season as well especially if the training wasn't need.

If either needed to be gone during any of those times however, it was understood that they wouldn't stand in the way of either of them furthering their careers.

Those plans had now been thrown into the fire, with gasoline on top since Kei was pregnant. There was no way Koutarou, protective as he was, would ever want to leave Kei alone especially when he was carrying their pup.  
It wasn't that they weren't happy to be having a child- god knows how many tears had been shed since they found out, most of them from happiness at the possibility of having a pup of their own. 

They fawned over Tetsurou and Keiji's daughter enough as was as well as Tadashi’s and Yachi’s sons. Being little Kitsune Kuroo's godparents had its perks including babysitting for the pair every Friday so they could have their date night while they got to have one weekend every month with the Yamaguchi’s and skyped with them nearly every day.

But the thought of having a baby 24/7 was different than having a baby for a whole day and night a few times a week. Kei feared he wouldn't be that great a mother, he wasn't sure if he would make the right decisions as far as his career and the baby were concerned but he was willing to do his best for their pup. He still had his fears even though Koutarou had promised they'd work it out. Of course, there were things he was excited about too like going shopping for baby clothes and picking out the baby's name. He wondered if the baby would like the both of them, or have Koutarou's eyes and his nose. It was a wonderrous thing to be pregnant. 

The way they found out had been pretty funny in some ways. Not to Kei of course, but to everyone else it had been pretty funny.

They had been having their weekly Sunday lunch with the Kuroo's ("It's weird that there's two of you now," Kei teased Keiji. Relentlessly. ) when Kei had gone for the vanilla cake Keiji had made instead of the strawberry shortcake that the man had made specifically for his best friend. 

Everyone stared at Kei, utterly shocked. Koutarou had literally dropped his spoon midway to his mouth. 

"K-Kei?! What? Are you okay?" Koutarou had almost knocked the entire dining room table over as he rushed over to his boyfriend's side all panicky. 

Kei looked at him like he had grown a second head, moving his plate away from the table as he continued eating, not paying attention to Tetsurou's and Keiji's shocked looks as well. 

"I'm absolutely fine. Why are you acting like the world is ending?"

Keiji and Tetsurou shared a knowing look, Keiji handing the spoon he was using to feed Kitsune over to his husband. 

Bokuto sat there looking lost. He pointed frantically between the shortcake and the vanilla cake Kei was eating. Kei looked slightly offended now, cradling the plate closer to himself. 

"Get some if you want some Kou," Kei told him with a glare. He had heard enough from his friends lately about his eating habits he didn't want to hear it from his boyfriend.

Keiji approached Kei and slung an arm over his shoulders, pulling him away gently. "I have something I want to show you," Keiji told him, taking him towards the room they had made into an art studio that was more towards the back of the house. Kei still thought it was the best thing Keiji and Tetsurou ever owned, especially since their old apartment could fit into their living room and kitchen easily.

When they had found out Keiji was expecting he and Tetsu had decided to move into an actual house instead of staying in their apartment.

"About time," Kei told them the first time they had him and Koutarou over. Though Koutarou and he had only bonded a year ago, they had moved into a small house together a few months before that. 

They were over at the Kuroo's new house which was only one story with 4 rooms and 2 bathrooms, a small front yard but a reasonably sized back yard which is where they had all spent most of their weekends n the past month fixing things up leading up to when Keiji, Tetsuro and Kitsune had moved in. 

This weekend Tetsu wanted to paint the house and had enlisted the help of his closest friends for the job. 

Keiji had just hit 8 months at the time and Tetsu was more protective than ever. He didn't want too many Alphas around and had figured having his closest friends who were already bonded to each other would be better.

After making sure Keiji would be comfortable enough on his own in another room, still working on the little booties he was knitting all warm and comfy in Tetsu's volleyball jersey, the boys went to work. 

They were lucky Kei and Keiji had insisted on having tarps on the floor since the room had soon turned into a paint battleground. All three boys had worn old jeans and white t-shirts, soon splattered with the baby blue they had picked for the baby's room. 

The laughter echoed in the empty house, making Keiji smile as he knitted. He loved his pack dearly and hearing what their house so full of joy made him happier than he'd ever thought he'd feel. Soon, Kei joined him, smirk still on his face as he sat down beside his friend, reeking of fresh paint and happiness. This was possibly one of the best feelings in the world, being surrounded by people you love.

While Kitsune’s room had been painted blue, the art studio had been repainted in a nicer shade of white, and the effect was still nice. When they had painted it the room had been completely bare but now there were a few canvases, a desk with paper piled on top, and two chairs. The window in this room was the biggest in all the house, and there was a set of grey curtains pulled to the side so the sun shined into the room at almost all times.

The thing Kei thought was best though, was the bookshelf that sat in the brightest corner of the room. The top shelf held a series of pictures all framed and selected carefully while the rest of the shelves held various art supplies from pencils to paints and everything in between. 

On the sides, were pieces of paper and napkins along with little dried flowers and other little trinkets that had been taped or stapled down with the occasional trinket hanging from a well-placed thumbtack or nail. Most people would look at this and wonder what was wrong with Keiji, but they were all the love letters and little things he and Tetsurou had given each other over the years. It was a nice reminder to themselves everyday they spent in here that they loved each other dearly. 

The photos that sat on that first shelf chronicled the lives of Keiji and Tetsurou from before they had started dating to the present. The newest additions being the first sonogram they had gotten of the Kitsune alongside a picture of Kitsune from her first birthday which had only been a few weeks ago. Among some of the first pictures were Keiji at Fukurondani, a young Tetsurou with Kenma, a photo of all four of them at training camp and so many more.

Kei’s favorite was between the one with Keiji in his wedding dress and the picture of Kitsune who was so precious. She had a pale complexion like Keiji with dark black hair that could've come from either parent and Tetsurou's brown eyes. She was so smart already for being a one year old, walking around already and trying so hard to talk.

She could only say Papa and it had been absolutely hilarious the first time she had said it in. Tetsurou had cried like the sap he was and Keiji had pouted the entire day not knowing that Tetsurou had secretly been teaching her how to say it whenever he was grading his student’s tests and watching her at the same time.

Keiji sat down in one of the chairs and used his foot to push out the other chair motioning for Kei to sit. Kei did so, putting his plate down on the desk, turning his attention to his friend. 

“I want you to listen to what I have to say,” Keiji told him, voice stern. He knew that Kei would sometimes shy away from things he was uncomfortable with or try and ignore them for as long as possible. He wouldn’t stand for it though, and had always done his best to help his friend come to terms with things he didn’t like. “When was the last time you and Kou…were intimate?”

Kei’s eyebrows furrowed. What did his and Kou’s sex life have to do with anything? “Last month during my heat, remember?”

“…Remember when you called me about 2 weeks ago because you thought you had a stomach bug?” 

Kei nodded remembering how miserable he had felt one morning and how he had ended up throwing up most of that morning and for a few days after. He had kept throwing up even more whenever he had tried to eat heavier things or stuff that just seemed to smell off to him.

“Well, what I’m getting at is I think you might be pregnant.” Kei opened his mouth about to deny it when Keiji shut him down with a finger against his lips. “Kei, you’re eating vanilla cake right now when I made a whole shortcake just for you. You haven’t even so much as glanced at it. Then you’ve been eating way more savory things instead of sweets like usual and not to mention nearly tripling your portions. Your scent is a little off too, not to mention the throwing up. I think you should take the test.”

Kei was about to argue but he felt the pit of his stomach drop. It would make sense if he were pregnant. Especially since Bokuto hadn’t worn any condoms the duration of his heat, and Kei hadn’t remembered to take his birth control since his heat hit early.

The look of realization dawning on his face was a little funny, but Keiji was mostly concerned that Kei would panic. He took Kei’s hand in his own, stroking it gently before he nuzzled close, rubbing his scent glands against Kei’s as he emitted a calming scent. 

“It’ll be okay.” Keiji told him, wiping the blonde’s eyes. “Let’s go do the test, now okay? I have a few always handy and I don’t want you working yourself up.”

Kei nodded, standing once Keiji stood. Keiji pressed a kiss on the side of his friend’s head before he pulled him along into his room. Once Kei was done, they sat on the bed hands clasped together while they waited. 

 

They went in together, both leaning over the counter where the test lay on a blanket of toilet paper.

“What does two lines mean?” Kei asked picking up the test to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

“Congratulations,” Keiji told him peering over his shoulder at the test. “You’re pregnant.” 

Kei nearly dropped the test looking over at Keiji surely he was joking. But he wasn’t. Keiji looked as serious as ever. 

“Are you okay?” he asked noticing how Kei’s scent was all too telling of how scared he was feeling, He leaned forward, wrapping his hands around Kei’s waist and resting his neck against Kei’s again, rubbing against his glands to help calm his friend. Kei shook his head a shaky hand putting down the test again.

 

“Want me to go get Bo?” Kei was silent for a second. Either he could tell his boyfriend right now or later on but he figured he might not be able to hide it for very long if he did want to tell him later. Koutarou was very perceptive when it came to Kei and he’d almost surely know something was up.

This time, Kei nodded taking a heavy seat on the toilet as Keiji went to go get his boyfriend. It felt like an eternity had passed before his boyfriend’s dual colored head finally peeked in. 

“Hey, Keiji told me you asked for me, are you okay?” Kou sounded so serious, his eyes scanning over his boyfriend for anything that could be wrong. The omega was distressed, that much was obvious from the way he smelt to the way he was pale and hunched over, hands clasped but slightly shaking.

Kou had him in a hug in a heartbeat, rubbing his nose against the bond mark on Kei’s neck delicately. Kei hummed appreciatively, hands grasping the back of Bokuto’s shirt tightly. 

“Pregnant,” Kei said lowly his grasp tightening. “I’m pregnant Koutarou.” 

Koutarou almost couldn’t believe his ears, he pulled back so quickly eyes wide. “You’re pregnant?!”

Kei nodded untangling himself so he could grab the test, holding it out for Koutarou to see. It took Kou a good second to process what was happening as he looked back and forth between the test and his boyfriend. He didn’t notice Kei was getting uncomfortable, face turning red and tears welling in his eyes. 

He reached forward and hit his boyfriend’s side softly. “Say something!” He demanded, scent quickly becoming more distressed. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, Kei, calm down, you’re fine babe, it’s okay,” Koutarou took the test, and threw it in the garbage before he sat down on the toilet and pulled Kei onto his lap making sure to take off the blonde’s glasses as he was full on crying now. 

Truth be told, Koutarou was a little afraid as well but he was more excited than anything. He had known for a while now that he had wanted to spend his life with Kei so the next logical step after bonding would to get married and then have kids. So, what if the kid part had come a little sooner than expected? He and Kei had already managed to get through a lot together from being in a long distance relationship to moving in together and they’d work through this together as a team like they did everything else. 

He explained this to his boyfriend, hand running through his hair and occasionally stopping to wipe the boy’s face. It was moments like these that reminded Kei of why Bokuto was such a warm and strong presence in his life and such a great Alpha. He was the sun to Kei’s moon, the one who was so positive and always looking for the brighter side to everything and so set on making sure that Kei was always happy and well cared for.

It was moments like these that reminded him of the dozens of reasons why he loved one Bokuto Koutarou. 

Once Kei had calmed down and washed his face Kou took his hands and gave him a soft kiss before pulling back to smile at him.

“I love you Tsukishima Kei,” he told him leaning in for another peck. “And I’m glad you’ll be the mother of my child.” 

Kei nodded returning the peck with one of his own before he took a deep breath. “I love you too. Well, I guess we should go tell Tetsu,” he said tone light as his boyfriend took his hand in his giving it a soft squeeze as he chuckled. 

“Wanna bet on whether Keiji told him or not?” Kou asked giving Kei an amused side look as they walked towards the bedroom door. 

“He wouldn-“ Kei began before he realized this was Keiji and Tetsu they were talking about. “20 says he told Tetsu and he’s gonna have that little smirk when he knows somethings up and is trying to hide it.”

“Aw damnit,” Kou pouted. “Fine, 20 says he’s gonna just blurt it out the moment he sees you.”

They shook on it before they walked back out. Needless to say, Kei was 20 dollars richer.


End file.
